First Love
by luchesharman
Summary: It was there first date. Tsuna's blushing but smiling and Hayato's trying his best to be the best boyfriend because someone like his Sky deserves only the best. ONE-SHOT. 5927/2759.


**First Love**

Tsuna and Hayato were on a date – their _first _date in fact. They kept peaking at the other out of the corner of their eyes and, if by chance their eyes met, they would both quickly glance away while sporting blushes. The mafia boss in training looked down and noticed his boyfriend's hand.

Awkwardly, Tsuna tried to reach out and hold Hayato's hand but hesitated when his fingers almost touched the Storm's. He decided not to in the end and retracted his arm but it was suddenly seized in a strong grip by the bomber. The brunette blushed and shyly looked at his boyfriend with a smile through his bangs as they stopped walking. Hayato's face was bright red but he smiled back. It a little dorky grin that only Tsuna and Tsuna alone will forever be on the receiving end of and it warmed the Sky's heart.

With fingers intertwined, the two walked to the park where they were going to have a 'romantic picnic'. Hayato had wanted to go to an extremely high class restaurant but Tsuna digressed and argued that he didn't want Hayato to spend all that money on Tsuna. (The brunette knew that the bomber was already spending for money but was too stubborn to accept the money Vongola and he tried to give him. Sometimes, Tsuna couldn't wait until he becomes boss because that means Hayato would be able to be taken care of properly and he _has to obey_.) In the end, the silver head relented to his boss's will and now they're in casually formal clothing with Tsuna carrying a basket full of food Nana had helped her son make while Hayato curried a blanket to spread out.

The date was nice. They fed each other the delicious sweets, laughing when they accidentally smear icing or sauce and trying to lick it off with their tongues. Hayato suggested a guessing game where one of them gets blindfolded and the other feeds them something and they have to guess correctly. Tsuna agreed and the bomber wrapped a makeshift blindfold around his head.

In the end, Tsuna got most if not all right while Hayato got two correct.

When it started to get closer to two, the silver head started getting frigidity and repeatedly glanced at his watch (a gift Tsuna gave him the previous year). The brunette instantly notices and his eyes sharpen in suspicion but when the other denies it, he lets it go. They continue the date in happiness, talking about random things and even watching the clouds. The two point at different shapes and tells the other what they think it looks like, laughing when it starts turning ridiculous.

Just as the clock in park's minute hand turns to two and the trilling bell rings out, a couple of black suited men appears at the entrance, pushing... was that a grand piano?

Tsuna stared, wide eyed, at the sight before sharply snapping his head to look at Hayato because _who else_ would do something like this?! But the bomber already gotten up and approached the men, in his hand a roll of money.

Soon enough, the grand piano's pushed in front of where Tsuna's still sitting on the blanket and the bomber is playing a soft tune as he looks at the Sky with lovingly eyes (and a tiny blush but the brunette pretends he doesn't notice). Tsuna smiles sweetly at the beautiful melody that dances from the piano and tears start to gather at the corner of his eyes when he recognises it.

This was the song that Hayato plays when it's his mother's birthday.

Too quickly it ends and Hayato stands up from the piano bench only to stumble as the brunette tackles into him, wrapping his arms around the bomber's body and crying just a little. Hayato blushes and hesitates for a moment before clinging onto Tsuna just as tight.

"I love you," Tsuna whispers into his chest and the Storm Guardian's eyes widen and his heart pounds in his chest.

"I love you too," he replies.

"I love you **so so** much."

That's when the gunshot rings out.

And everything turns to tragedy.

* * *

**AN: **I just really love these two okay? Shut up.


End file.
